Pacta Sunt Servanda
by M4r1-ch4n
Summary: O contrato faz lei entre as partes e, como tal, deve ser obedecido. O que nenhum deles esperava, no entanto, era que a resistência quanto ao seu cumprimento viria justamente da parte contratante mais forte.


**N/A: **Primeiro fanfic de Kuroshitsuji, dedicado para a **Ni~ya** em honra do seu aniversário – já que foi graças a ela que eu descobri Sebastian, Ciel e todo o mundo de Kuroshitsuji no geral. O título e a sinopse da história fazem referência ao princípio do _pacta sunt servanda_, velho conhecido do pessoal que atua na área do Direito e pode ser entendido como o princípio da "obrigatoriedade dos contratos".

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji não me pertence.

**Pacta Sunt Servanda**

- Sebastian.

O nome do criado foi falado baixo, quase como um sussurro, mas certamente foi ouvido pelo mordomo. No entanto, ele sabia que seu mestre tinha algo mais a dizer, do contrário não teria permanecido naquele silêncio que poderia ser desrespeitoso.

E, com efeito, Ciel falou de novo:

- Por que você continua fazendo isso?

Mãos protegidas por luvas brancas sempre impecáveis viraram o corpo do único herdeiro dos Phantomhive que até então estivera de costas para o seu empregado que, obedientemente, encarregava-se de fechar os últimos botões do seu longo traje noturno. O pijama, que inicialmente chegou a arrastar no chão, agora batia nos joelhos de Ciel; era um item antigo e já meio gasto que não combinava com o atual guarda-roupa do jovem Conde, mas ele não havia deixado Sebastian se livrar daquela roupa: havia sido um presente de Madam Red, um dos seus últimos...

- Eu pensava que o ritual noturno já era seu antigo conhecido, Jovem Mestre.

- Eu não estou falando disso, Sebastian. - Ciel redargüiu com firmeza e um olhar penetrante enquanto ele mesmo erguia ambos os braços e, com a habilidade adquirida com a prática, desatava o nó que prendia o tapa-olho sobre seu rosto - E você sabe muito bem.

- Minhas mais sinceras desculpas, Jovem Mestre. - o mordomo levou uma das mãos ao peito, ajoelhando-se na frente do seu senhor por breves momentos antes de erguer a cabeça e encarar o Conde, seus olhos vermelhos cintilando de uma forma que só poderia ser descrita como sobrenatural na semi-escuridão do quarto de Ciel.

- Pode se levantar. - veio a ordem enquanto o próprio nobre se sentava sobre o colchão macio, seu peso não sendo mais insuficiente a ponto de ser engolido pela cama como de início. Afinal, Ciel Phantomhive já tinha quase dezessete anos e muitos dos problemas que ele havia tido quando era uma criança haviam desaparecido. Exceto...

Seu olhar voltou a cair no demônio parado à sua frente enquanto sua mão depositava seu tapa-olho logo ao lado da cama, a pequena mesinha de cabeceira comportando espaço suficiente apenas para a lamparina que queimava com cada vez menos força, seu combustível sendo consumido a cada segundo que se passava e contribuindo para envolver aquelas duas figuras em uma escuridão completa.

Não que isso importasse, na verdade. Era justamente em meio as sombras que eles se sentiam mais confortáveis.

- Eu quero saber por que você continua aqui, Sebastian, bancando meu mordomo e vivendo como uma réplica de um ser humano.

- É uma questão tão simples que vem lhe tirando o sono, Jovem Mestre? - o demônio se esquivou de responder usando outra pergunta, seus lábios formando uma curiosa meia-lua no seu rosto que combinava bem com a sua personalidade afável e gentil assumida na frente do resto das pessoas mas que, para Ciel, não era nada mais que um belo disfarce da sua real natureza.

- Pouco importa se é simples ou não, Sebastian. Responda. - o comando foi feito de forma suave, mas a carga de autoridade era impossível de ser ignorada. Até mesmo o timbre de voz de Ciel, que havia engrossado nos últimos anos, contribuía para que aquela última afirmação do Conde Phantomhive fosse mais ameaçadora.

Mas nada era efetivamente ameaçador quando quem se buscava ameaçar era Sebastian Michaelis.

- Como o Jovem Mestre certamente se lembra, na noite em que formamos o nosso contrato... - o mordomo fez uma pequena pausa, seu sorriso alargando alguns milímetros e refletindo uma malícia que poderia estar de fato no rosto do empregado ou então ser apenas obra da luz bruxuleante e da mente do adolescente - Nosso acordo diz que eu devo cumprir este papel até o dia em que você tenha completado a sua vingança plenamente para, finalmente, ser resolvido.

Em outros tempos, a menção ao que aconteceria quando o contrato tivesse terminado teria feito pelo menos um arrepio descer a espinha do nobre... Mas não agora.

- Sebastian... - Ciel suspirou, as pontas dos seus dedos se afundando contra o colchão macio enquanto ele reorganizava seus pensamentos, finalmente erguendo a cabeça para fitar seu fiel mordomo com uma única íris azul que possuía uma intensidade suficiente por duas, seu cabelo escuro cobrindo o sinal do pacto que mantinham - Você já poderia ter facilmente descoberto tudo e eliminado cada um dos responsáveis por tudo anos atrás. Você certamente deve estar... Ansiando pelo seu pagamento.

- Ah, mas isso seria trapacear, não? - o criado indagou da sua posição, ainda observando o seu patrão com um olhar indecifrável e que parecia absorver a pouca luminosidade que sobrava ao seu redor - Se eu simplesmente fizesse algo que não me fosse expressamente ordenado apenas para chegar mais rápido ao final do nosso contrato... Não seria justo.

- Justo. - Ciel repetiu a palavra devagar, quase como se a disesse pela primeira vez... Para então abrir um sorriso cheio de escárnio - Ora, Sebastian... E por acaso você pensa que eu sou ingênuo o suficiente para esperar isso de um demônio?

O mordomo mudou ligeiramente de posição, transferindo o peso do seu corpo de uma perna para a outra.

- Jovem Mestre, eu acho que a minha lealdade ao nosso acordo não pode ser questionada. Não acho que tenha dado sequer um indício de que pretendo ludibriá-lo.

- Não, efetivamente você não deu... - o Conde concordou, uma das suas mãos subindo ao seu rosto para tocar a pele ali, a ponta dos seus dedos se movendo delicadamente para alcançar a pálpebra do seu olho direito - E é isso que me preocupa.

Um curto período de silêncio se seguiu entre os dois, mas, dessa vez, foi Sebastian quem terminou com ele:

- Eu lhe peço perdão pela minha ignorância, Jovem Mestre, mas eu não estou entendendo.

Ciel voltou seu único olho para o seu empregado, quase não conseguindo mais discerni-lo das sombras que pareciam extensões das suas vestes habituais a não ser pelos seus olhos que queimavam como duas brasas no escuro:

- Por que você não está tentando terminar nosso contrato, Sebastian? Por que você insiste em continuar aqui, preso a mim e neste papel que eu escolhi?

Assim que a última palavra deixou os lábios do jovem nobre, a luz acabou por completo no quarto do Conde. O adolescente, no entanto, não demonstrou qualquer reação diante daquele fato, muito menos quando a voz do seu mordomo veio de algum lugar imediatamente atrás dele, suave e leve contra a pele da sua nuca como uma pluma:

- Jovem Mestre, eu me pergunto se você já imaginou o que acontecerá uma vez que nosso contrato termine?

- Já. - respondeu o nobre, seu rosto na mesma posição impassível, encarando a escuridão impenetrável do seu quarto e se recusando a virar o rosto para falar frente a frente com seu mordomo - Você ganha a minha alma e eu desapareço desta existência.

O modo como o nobre havia falado teria chocado qualquer pessoa devido à falta de emoção, seu tom de voz imparcial como se ele conversasse sobre o tempo da capital inglesa. Sebastian, no entanto, não era qualquer pessoa, de forma que sua única reação foi uma breve risada aveludada que fez uma lufada de ar quente acariciar a região da nuca de Ciel que era desprotegida pelo seu curto cabelo escuro e pelo pijama de gola rebaixada.

- E comigo, Jovem Mestre? O quê você acha que acontecerá?

O Conde piscou nas sombras, verdadeiramente surpreso e grato pelo fato de que Sebastian não podia ver o choque que certamente estava estampado no seu rosto ao ouvir aquela pergunta. O demônio, porém, sabia exatamente o quê seu patrão estava sentindo; mesmo no escuro, a confusão e a frustração de Ciel por não saber responder àquela pergunta eram claras como a manhã para o empregado de natureza sobrenatural, que se viu sorrindo mais uma vez mesmo sem possuir qualquer audiência para ver aquele pequeno gesto.

- Estou correto ao assumir que o Jovem Mestre nunca gastou nenhum segundo com tais elucubrações? - a pergunta com jeito de afirmação foi seguida de uma breve carícia de dedos protegidos por linho branco contra o pescoço do nobre adolescente, que falhou em mascarar o modo como sua respiração parou por alguns instantes - Se o Jovem Mestre me permite, eu posso... Iluminar a questão.

Ciel sabia que, estivesse a luz acesa, seu mordomo certamente estaria com aquele irritante sorriso no rosto. Cedendo à curiosidade interna e consciente de estar caindo na armadilha preparada com maestria por Sebastian, o jovem nobre assentiu sua permissão:

- Muito bem, Sebastian. O quê vai acontecer com você quando nosso contrato terminar?

O Conde se congratulou em silêncio por sua voz sair firme e sem a estranha apreensão que ele sentia correndo dentro de si juntamente com o seu sangue. O adolescente não sabia explicar o porquê, mas a direção em que Sebastian levava aquela conversa começava a assustá-lo de uma forma sem precedentes... E poucas coisas assustavam alguém como Ciel Phantomhive, que já havia aceitado a sua própria morte assim que a sua idade passou a ser exprimida com dois dígitos.

Ciel estava prestes a perguntar por que o demônio demorava para começar a falar, mas entendeu o motivo daquele silêncio ao sentir as mãos do seu empregado puxando seu corpo devagar para trás, moldando ambos os ocupantes da espaçosa cama do Conde em uma só figura entrelaçada. O jovem humano sentia a respiração cadenciada de Sebastian contra as suas próprias costas e as mãos do seu servo repousavam sobre as suas, as pernas de ambos estendidas sobre os caros lençóis da cama.

Nem mesmo quando o nobre possuía dez anos recém-completos ele havia sido envolvido pelo seu leal criado daquela forma, protegido pelo seu abraço e abrigado pela escuridão de tal maneira que Ciel, de repente, não tinha mais certeza se ele continuava ali, vivo e dentro da mansão dos Phantomhive; parecia provável a idéia de que ele tinha sido subitamente transportado para uma dimensão paralela ou uma realidade alternativa onde tudo que existiam eram Sebastian e Ciel, sem as restrições de seus títulos ou papéis mundanos.

- Eu, Jovem Mestre, deixarei de existir... Assim como você. Desapareceremos juntos. - o empregado falava no seu tom aveludado de sempre, mas a posição em que os dois corpos se encontravam fazia com que o adolescente não só ouvisse mas também sentisse a voz do mordomo reverberando contra a sua própria figura, causando leves arrepios no jovem humano.

- Mas... Como? Eu sempre pensei que demônios fossem criaturas imortais.

- Somos imortais.

- Então...

- Quem deixará de existir não é o demônio, Jovem Mestre. - Sebastian continuou, uma das suas mãos deixando o local onde descansava para trilhar o braço do seu mestre, subindo e descendo devagar pela pele que estava exposta e deslizando para baixo da manga do pijama de forma a prosseguir com seu trajeto. Foi somente nesse momento que Ciel percebeu que não havia mais nenhuma barreira criada pelo tecido branco das luvas do mordomo e que eram os dedos nus do demônio que estavam acariciando seu corpo - O mordomo dos Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, vai morrer. Não sobrará nenhum traço de quem o está abraçando agora, Jovem Mestre... Nem mesmo na memória das pessoas que ficarem neste mundo.

A apreensão que insistia em pressionar o coração de Ciel como uma garra de ferro de repente se foi, transformando-se numa agitação que se traduziu em movimentos rápidos e urgentes do nobre: em questão de segundos, o Conde havia mudado completamente de posição, ajoelhando-se na cama e ficando de frente para o seu mordomo, os olhos cor de rubi cintilando na escuridão de um jeito que roubava as palavras e a respiração do seu jovem patrão.

- Sebastian, você não...

- Eu não sou nada mais do que um produto da sua imaginação, Jovem Mestre. O papel e a aparência que tenho neste momento são temporários e existem apenas enquanto o nosso contrato perdurar.

As palavras, embora pausadas e serenas, chegavam até o herdeiro dos Phantomhive como agulhas afiadas, perfurando seu corpo por completo e espalhando um veneno potente pelas suas veias que, aos poucos, tomava-lhe a consciência. As mãos de Ciel tatearam no escuro até encontrarem os ombros do mordomo, apertando com força o corpo daquela criatura que lhe confidenciava algo que ele jamais esperara ouvir.

- A razão pela qual eu não quero que nosso contrato termine, Jovem Mestre, é o fato de que Sebastian Michaelis...

Um dedo, pequeno se comparado ao do demônio mas inegavelmente maior do que o do garoto assustado que havia aceitado trocar a sua alma pela realização da sua vingança pessoal, calou o mordomo.

- Sebastian Michaelis é o respeitado mordomo dos Phantomhive. - Ciel falou, sua voz trêmula e ligeiramente sem ar naquele momento - E é isso que ele será até o final da sua vida: o mais fiel criado que já serviu esta nobre casa.

Silêncio se seguiu novamente entre eles, pesado e cheio de expectativa. O empregado se surpreendeu ao notar que ele havia prendido sua respiração enquanto sentia seu patrão se movimentar às cegas no espaço que havia sobrado entre suas pernas estendidas, só voltando a inspirar e expirar quando os braços de Ciel envolveram seu pescoço, trazendo o rosto do jovem Conde para próximo da sua orelha esquerda:

- Sebastian, prolongue o nosso contrato pelo maior tempo que conseguir. Isto... - o jovem humano fez uma pausa, respirando fundo e demonstrando, ao mesmo tempo, mais força e fragilidade juntas do que o mordomo havia visto em todos os seis anos anteriores - É uma ordem.

Uma das mãos do criado subiu pelo corpo de Ciel, abraçando-o na altura da sua cintura enquanto a outra havia encontrado refúgio nos fios de cabelo curto do seu mestre; o demônio não tinha dúvidas de que o sorriso formado pelos seus lábios contra a pele macia do rosto do seu patrão não havia passado desapercebido.

- Yes, my Lord.

**FIM**


End file.
